The Impact of Annie Walker
by Epona3
Summary: Auggie missed Annie, but one thing he couldn't deny is that life was a little bit easier without her around. Then again, Auggie never cared for the easy route.
1. Chapter 1

_**This will be a series of thoughts based on S5.**_

News of Annie being alive spread through the CIA before Auggie got back. When he returned, there was a week of upheaval before Barber was informed that Auggie would be taking back over has the head of Tech Ops and that he was going back to his position as lead tech. The return to his old position would have burned if he hadn't respected Auggie so much.

After all that Auggie had been through, and was still going through, with Annie, it was nice to have one old friend around in the DPD. After one week of settling in, Auggie had Barber shut the doors to his office for the frank conversation that they had been putting off.

"I guess by now you know all about what was happening while I was downstairs." Auggie started.

"I think so. Pretty impressive man."

Auggie shrugged off the compliment. "Annie was supposed to be back by now. I'm not totally sure what happened to her, but we have started a watch. Instead of making her meet with the aircraft carrier, she decided to go to Turkey."

"Turkey?" Barber asked.

"I have no idea." Auggie explained. "We have a spotter on her, for now. It just looks like she's taking some time to decompress."

"Oh."

"So while we are back to business as normal around here, I also need your help in keeping an eye out for what Annie is up to."

"Got it." Barber responded.

Auggie started to go back to work.

"Hey, Auggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I mean, I know that you and her were, I mean are, pretty tight and all."

"I'm fine." Auggie responded. "Annie will be back when she's ready. She needs some time off after what she's been through."

"Has she called you or anything?"

The emotions that crossed Auggie's face showed the answer before Auggie could speak. "We spoke when she was on the boat."

Barber nodded. "Got it. Okay. I'll keep an eye out."

That was the first evening that Auggie went home from work and everything felt normal. He wasn't trying to find Annie. He wasn't in the middle of a secret mission. He didn't have anything on the back burner. He couldn't remember a time when things were so free from stress.

He expected it to feel a little bit empty, but it wasn't. It was almost refreshing. He put on some music, ate his dinner, and sorted some laundry. That night it felt as though he was sleeping better than he had slept in years.

Barber followed Annie, but knew that Auggie was watching the information just as well in his own way. So he kept an eye on his boss when the news came that Annie had evaded the spotters. Auggie just seemed resigned.

"So... She's off the grid." Barber said.

"Yeah. Just, keep Hummingbird running and keep an eye out for her." Auggie replied. "I'll be back after lunch."

Barber watched as Auggie headed to the gym. He had been working out at lunch every day, and Barber thought he looked healthier than ever.

With Annie in the wind, Auggie returned to his normal routine, only to realize that he had no idea what that was. Even before he and Annie had their short-lived relationship, he couldn't remember what it was like when he was just living his life. Then he remembered: Go to work. Go to the bar. Find a woman.

It didn't feel right anymore, but he thought he would give it a try.

"Hey, Barber."

"Yeah boss?"

"You want to grab a beer this evening?"

"Sure."

Barber led Auggie into Allen's that evening, and memories rushed back. Nobody called out Auggie's name, it had been so long since he was last there. It all felt familiar, but it didn't feel right. Auggie and Barber sat across from each other, ordered a pitcher of beer, and slipped into their own version of people-watching.

"There are two girls looking at us from two tables away. How do you do that, man?" Barber said.

Auggie looked confused. "Why do you think it's me?"

"Because the women always stare at you."

"Everybody stares at me. But you said these women were looking at us."

"I doubt they would be looking at us if I weren't with you."

"Bullshit." Auggie replied.

"I'm not as smooth with the women as you."

Auggie blew off the compliment and took a drink of his beer. "Are you making eye contact with them?"

"What? No."

"Do it. Give them a smile."

Barber didn't obey. "What are you up to, man?"

Auggie shrugged. "Teaching you to be smooth with the women."

"You don't start with eye contact and a smile."

"Well, you can't start by amazing them with the simple ability to refill your beer." Auggie said as he poured the pitcher into his mug. Sure enough the women watched as he stopped just before the liquid got to the top. Barber noticed this and gave the women a warm smile. They blushed.

"That's pretty incredible." Barber said.

Auggie smirked and gave him a shrug.

A few minutes later, the women came over to the table and struck up conversation. Barber impressed Auggie, holding his own pretty well. He had his own style, making the women giggle more than Auggie was accustomed. One of the women had definitely chosen Auggie, though, as her hand kept wandering over his thigh.

Normally this was Auggie's goal for the evening, but he couldn't get excited about going home with anybody. He smiled a little and placed his hand on top of hers, gently placing it back in her lap. He made sure that his touch lingered for a moment, so she would know he wasn't offended. With a break in conversation, he spoke toward Barber.

"Eric, I'm exhausted from that project today, so I'm going to head on home."

"You need a ride?" Barber asked, standing up with Auggie.

"I've got it."

"No, really, I need to head on home, too. My boss is a real ball-breaker, and I need to be sure to get a good night's sleep."

Eric moved to Auggie's side. "Please," He said quietly. "Don't leave me alone with them."

"Yeah, a ride home would be great." Auggie said.

Auggie and Eric said good-bye to the women at the table, paying for their bar tab on the way out. When they cleared the doors, Auggie spoke up.

"Was there something about those women that I was missing?" Auggie asked.

"Not really. I just wasn't interested."

Auggie smirked at his friend. "Eric Barber, do you have standards?"

"Pretty high ones, actually. What's your excuse?"

Auggie laughed. "I don't know. Nothing about Allen's felt right tonight."

"Are you sure you're okay, man?" Barber asked.

"I'm in no shape to drive." Auggie deflected.

"Neither am I. Let's share a cab."

"You live in the other direction."

"Oh."

"Cab fare all the way to your place would be ridiculous. Come crash on my couch and we'll get back to your car in the morning."

...

Barber felt awkward coming into Auggie's apartment in the middle of the night. He stood and fidgeted while Auggie locked the door behind them.

"Make yourself at home, just don't re-arrange the furniture." Auggie said while he reached into the coat rack near the front door. "And if you have the munchies..."

Barber recognized the blue bag of junk food Auggie had tried to give him almost a month earlier. "I can't believe you still have that, man."

"I haven't been home much."

"Sorry I was so ungrateful at the time."

Auggie waved off his apology and moved toward his bedroom, where he found an extra blanket and pillow. "You need a shower?" He asked.

"Nah." Barber replied.

Auggie placed the bedding on the couch. "I am really sorry that I couldn't tell you everything about Annie when you were helping me out. Everything you did was a key part of her success. Even though she isn't back, the fact that she could be, if she wanted, is because of your help."

"It wasn't a big deal." Barber replied.

Auggie pinched his lips and turned to head back up the stairs.

"Auggie."

The man turned from the stairs, but said nothing.

"I know you love her. In our own way, we all do. But I just have to say, as a friend, that you seem like you are in a much better place right now than six weeks ago."

Auggie stood still, digesting the words. Barber started to worry that he would need to call a cab home, before Auggie sighed. "We all are, man. That doesn't mean that I don't miss her."


	2. Chapter 2

Auggie needed to work late for the next week. After being away for so long he was still getting his work space back in order and trying to make up for lost time on some of his side projects within the DPD. Since he had an operative on an overseas mission, he kept himself immersed in the job.

But with a Saturday evening off, he picked up the phone to take care of something he had neglected for far too long.

At 5:30, his private driver dropped him off at the Campbell home. Arthur met him at the door and took the bag of food in his hand.

"You really didn't have to do that, Auggie."

"Yes, I did. I've waited far too long to come meet baby Mack and I intend to make it up to Joan."

"It smells good. Did you make it?"

"I'm not even sure the oven in my place works."

"Joan's feeding Mack right now. Come on in. Would you like a beer?"

Arthur guided Auggie into the house.

"A beer sounds good."

Arthur disappeared for a moment and Auggie explored the space. He was standing next to a couch when Arthur returned. "Here you go." Arthur announced. Auggie held his hand out and a cold beer landed in his palm. "Thank you."

The men both stood for a moment in awkward silence. Auggie was there for Joan, but he wasn't ready to forgive Arthur. "So, how is paternity leave treating you?" Auggie asked.

"Unemployment, you mean."

"Potato, tomato." Auggie responded.

"I'm fortunate that Joan and I can spend this time with Mack. It's making it easier for her to get ready for her return to Langley."

"While you play Mister Mom?"

"I have some offers."

Auggie nodded. He knew Arthur would be employed as fast as he wanted, but he enjoyed ruffling his feathers. "Glad to hear it."

"And how are things for you?" Arthur asked.

"Never better." He actually meant it.

The awkward small talk was thankfully interrupted by Joan walking in with Mack in her arms.

"Auggie! So good to see you."

Auggie stood and faced Joan. "Same here."

Joan walked close. "Are you ready to meet Mack?" Not waiting for an answer, she pulled Auggie's hand up to the body of the infant.

"Are you sure there's a baby here and not just a roll of blankets?"

Joan laughed. "Have a seat and you can hold him."

Auggie sat down and instead of a baby was handed a plastic bottle.

"Hand sanitizer." Joan explained.

"Good idea." Auggie replied. "Even I have no idea what I've touched today."

"Standard protocol for all baby handlers." Joan explained.

Auggie smiled and put out his arms. He was met with a tiny bundle that Joan situated in the crook of his elbow. The baby cooed a little in the process.

"He speaks." Auggie said, smiling toward the sound.

"Just a little more than we would like." Arthur spoke up.

Auggie gently used his free hand to explore the tiny features of the little boy. Joan had taken him out if the swaddle so Auggie could explore his tiny hands. After a moment, Auggie looked toward Joan. "He's perfect."

"We think so." Joan replied.

Mack gripped Auggie's finger and pulled it. Auggie smiled at the baby's strength.

"It's going to be hard to leave him when you come back to work." Auggie said.

"I don't want to think about that yet."

Auggie ran his fingers over the fuzzy decoration on the front of Mack's onesy. Joan had put this outfit on for Auggie's visit. "You are coming back, aren't you?"

"Of course." Joan replied. "Can't leave you and Annie unsupervised."

Auggie gave a half-hearted smile at Joan's comment, his attention still on the baby.

"She still hasn't made contact?"

Auggie sighed and looked toward Joan without responding. Arthur was still in the room, and he technically no longer had clearance.

"Auggie brought some lasagna. I think I'll go start heating it up." Arthur said, excusing himself from the conversation.

"You think Arthur is a security threat?" Joan asked.

"He's betrayed my trust before." Auggie replied.

"So Annie hasn't made contact?" Joan asked.

"No sign of her at all." Auggie replied.

"How are you taking it?"

Auggie shrugged. "It is what it is."

"Did you get a chance to talk in Hong Kong?"

"We were pretty focused on the mission."

"And now that the mission is over, she's gone."

"She'll be back." Auggie said.

Joan moved closer to Auggie and put her hand on his arm. "I'm sure she will. But you realize it will never be the same."

"It's been almost boring without her at work."

"You've never been a fan of boring."

Auggie didn't respond for a moment. "I hope that she's getting a chance to relax, wherever she is."

Mack started to get fussy in Auggie's arm. "Here, let me take him." Joan said, reaching for the baby.

"I should leave you guys to your happy little family." Auggie said, pushing himself up from the couch.

"You are welcome to stay for dinner." Joan said.

Auggie smiled. "I'll pass, tonight."

"Well don't be a stranger, okay?"

Auggie nodded. "Thanks for introducing me to that little guy."

"I think he likes you."

"Of course he does."

Joan offered her free arm to Auggie and led him to the front door. "Your driver is still here." She said, leading him to the driveway.

"Thanks," Auggie replied.

Instead of going home, Auggie had his driver drop him at a new bar two blocks from his apartment. A woman that he assumed worked for the establishment met him at the door and led him to an empty barstool. He gave her a warm smile and took a seat. Soon enough, he had a cold beer in his hands and was taking in the new soundscape.

It was more quiet in this new bar than at Allen's. The crowd seemed more mature. He enjoyed listening in on the people around him, who left him alone. He did spend some time getting to know his bartender, because that information always came in handy.

As he drank, his mind wandered to Joan and Arthur in their happy home. He tried not to think too hard about what the future held, but he had always assumed that he would have a family at some point, if he survived the battles along the way. He had been close to settling down several times.

After his third beer, he realized that the lack of food was a bad idea. He got a turkey club sandwich to take home as the bar became more crowded.

...

He turned music on to fill the silence in his apartment and quickly finished his sandwich. He got another beer and opened up his computer to check some of the private protocols that he and Annie had set up over the years. Perhaps she would reach out to him. He was prepared to meet her at a moments notice, no matter the location.

But there were no messages from Annie. She didn't need his help. She wasn't making contact.

He tried to remember life before Annie Walker, but he didn't know that man. He was more secure with himself and his life now. He knew what real love felt like. He knew how insignificant one night stands felt the next morning.

Auggie didn't want to go back to life before Annie, but he went to sleep in the early morning hours confident that he would be able to create a new life without her, if that's what she wanted.


End file.
